ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jailer of Temperance
Solo 99NIN/DNC ~ bring 2 daggers, 2 katanas, an eva set, and fight his modes accordingly. avoid fighting during blunt mode as it can petrify and kill you quickly. as far as getting temperance to pop; move from tower to tower until he spawns. if he doesn't spawn after one round, assume he was killed recently and try again later. good luck! --Leauce (talk) 12:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) tomahawk "Tomahawk (Ability) allows all damage types to hurt the Jailer." :Should this not be "all physical damage types"? or does Tomahawk enable nukes too? --Beaux 13:46, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's physical only. -- 13:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Is this normal damage? or is it -% in any way? --Spikido 04:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a %, though I couldn't say what. It's rather low though... when I use Tomahawk on a slime or elemental or something, it's hard to tell a difference in damage either way. :/ --Kyrie 18:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Respawn Time: Does Temperance have a respawn time? Also, can temperance placeholder move. LS did a tour off all 5 locations without a pop with no other Parties present. Monks Chi Blast does no damage on pole or with no rings out. Formless strikes doesnt allow damage on other forms either. --Dracko 02:13, 9 July 2008 (UTC) possible JoT pop strat I cannot confirm the accuracy of this but I was told a while back that at any given time one of the 5 PH will be the true PH for temperance and this moves every 15mins. Theoretically killing all 5 PH at the same time should garantee you a JoT pop. I have managed to somewhat employ this technique on 2 different occasions with a 18 man or less group covering SW, NW, N and NE spawn points and the two times we have camped this it has popped on the first round of round of PH kills, second time on the second round. Then run like mad to the entrance to kill it, that being said we are a pet shell, so we don't run it round and round like most shells will. Murzade - Ramuh Zombie Kill Killed Jailer of Temperance using the dot/reraise method, but 2boxed a whm to raise3 instead. It took about 2 hours with mainly using bio2 only, so I estimate his HP to be around 25k (possibly closer to 30k) Samurai SAM can also be very effective with capped polearm switching between Honebami GK (blunt dmg), polearm for piercing (i used Tomoe), and most gk's (used Rindomaru) for the change in phases. Donwu 16:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Soloable by BST90/DNC45 with DipperYuly and pdt-Axes/Anwig Salade. Fight lasted ~ 40min, used 1 stack Zeta Biscuits. Pull him into the big room, let Dipper tank and stay away. Ceas, Odin August 21, 2011 Also solo'd as BST99/DNC49 using FaithfulFalcorr and GooeyGerard (3 fights total). Falcorr does a lot more damage but he also takes a lot (~160/hit), Gerard on the other hand has a Purulent Ooze to inflict Bio(2) and seems to take half the damage Falcorr does (~80/hit) while only slightly less evasive. Gerard also took about 30% less damage from Optic Induration (Falcorr~650/Gerard~450). The fights tend to take ~1 hour depending on luck on how often the jailer switches to slashing. With just Ogre Gloves for Reward boost it would cost roughly 2 stacks of Theta Biscuits if you stay with one pet and have it solo all the way. I'd recommend coming sub /WHM or /RDM for Dia/Bio to speed things along safely and to save some biscuits. If you're in a rush you could consider bringing Vermihumus or Briny Broth to switch out during blunt mode. If you're courageous and don't want to use many jugs or biscuits I'd recommend coming with a dagger as the piercing mode isn't too dangerous (yet seems a lot more accurate than the other two modes). A side note is that Falcorr's high damage seemed to make Jailer of Temperance switch out of slashing faster, taking off 9% to 20% of health maximum, whilst Gerard's lower damage generally managed to take off 25% to 40%. It's only been three fights, so this may be entirely incidental. Will post more updates after more kills. SqueaX (talk) 15:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC)